Meager Protection
by tails doll curse
Summary: Hyrule falls as Link falls into Vaati's hands. Living in hell, he'd have to rely on Vaati for protection. LinkxVaati
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry Link!"

Link and Zelda ran through the town as the castle way behind them burns. A small white fairy lead the way as they made their way to Hyrule Field. Link had his sword in one hand and Zelda's hand in another. The fairy zoomed off in one direction, "We'll hide in the Village of the Blue Maiden."

Link was after her in seconds as Zelda was right behind him. Screams could be heard echoing from the village they came from. Zelda looked back as she hears the voices of all those dying people. Suddenly an arrow zoomed out of nowhere and buried itself into Link's calf. Link shrieks in pain and drops to the ground. Link tries to stand but another arrow hits him in the back. He looks up at Zelda who was trying to get him to stand up. "Go! Princess! Don't worry about me! Escape!"

"Link, I-I can't! Your my only friend left. I can't!"

Link lifted his hand to her face and wiped away her tears. "You are the only one that can bring a future to Hyrule. Please..."

Zelda stared at him as her tears fell. She brought Link into a big hug as she kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry! Goodbye Link!"

"Goodbye, my friend..."

Zelda then ran off after the white fairy only looking back on last time to get one last glimpse of her best friend since birth. She cried all the way to the village, and even then she mourned.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Link tried to run after her but another arrow hits his shoulder and moblins could be heard not far behind. He pulled his sword and turned to face his death. The results were bloody as he sliced through each one. He received a gash as his side, a cut in his arm, a gash to run up his other leg, and bruises all over his body. Link collapsed right there.

He flashed in and out of consciousness as he loses track of time. How long has he been laying there now? He doesn't know anymore. Footprints could be heard as a shadow approached him. He kneels down next to Link and lifts his head to inspect his face. "Beautiful." The voices was almost like a whisper as it said that. It laid Link back down and began to pull out the arrows. Link whimpered and shout as the first arrow was pulled from his calf. The shadow strokes Links hair to calm him down. He continues until all the arrows are gone. He then turns Link over and lifted him from the ground. The shadow smiled as the boy closed his eyes and began to whimper some more. He turned to the castle and walked towards it as Link finally blacks out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Link opened his eyes as his whole body ached. He looked around as best as he could. He was in a warm bed with white sheets and blanket, there was a table with a few chairs and food, there was a dresser, a full length mirror, and a single door. He closed his eyes as a breeze entered the room. The breeze became a gust of wind which formed a tornado. The winds subsided to reveal Vaati. Vaati walked over to Link as the boy's eyes widen. He tried to move but the pain only worsened so he could only lay there and stare in fear at the man he was running from. Vaati lifted the blanket to look at his body. He was naked, save for some bandages. Link shivered as he checked the bandages without saying a word. He then lowered the blanket back onto the boy's body and walked over to the table to grab one of the chairs. As he dragged it over to the bed, he looked down at the injured youth. "Your wounds are healing nicely. You should be able to move around soon."

He carries over a plate of food and sits down in the chair. "Hungry?" Link shakes his head. "More for me."

As he began to eat, Link watched as he licked his lips somewhat. It did look yummy. Suddenly his stomach gave a harsh growl, defying its master's wishes. Vaati gave a toothy grin at this while Link looked away. Vaati breaks of a piece of bread and holds it to Link's lips. "Come, you must eat something." Link at first refused but his stomach growled again and finally he opened his mouth enough for Vaati to put the bread in. Link chewed the food and swallowed. He can feel the food travel down his throat. Vaati smiled as he continued to feed Link. Once Link couldn't eat anymore, Vaati ate what was left and puts the now empty plate back at the table.

"Why?"

Vaati turns as the words reach him. He looks at Link. "Why what?" "Why? Why are you helping me? I defeated you when I was eleven, and that was last year. I sealed you away and stopped your evil deeds, yet now you help me. I thought you hate me. Why?"

Vaati smiled. "You really believed all of that? That you single handedly defeated Ganondorf, and that a year later you defeated me? I'm afraid not dear boy. Those dungeons and battles were nothing more than mere tests. Ganondorf underestimated you and never even used his full power. You have yet to see his true power. I on the other hand was testing you and your abilities. You are incredibly strong for someone your age you see. You have much power, wisdom, and courage in you. I've grown fond of you. I will not hurt you, but that does not mean you will be treated as a guest. The door leads to the bathrooms but that is it. There is no way out. Now rest young child. You need your sleep."

Vaati then vanishes from the spot. Link stares at the empty spot for a few more minutes before looking up at the ceiling. He did not know what to do. He suddenly felt sleep overcome him as the food sets in his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

As Vaati walked down the long halls, his thoughts trailed back to Link. He couldn't help but smile at how the boy now belonged to him. He saved him and trapped him in a room he can't escape. Only Ganon's men know how to get in the room. "Mine..." The word echoes through his head as another smile traced his lips. He will try to make the boy comfortable and in time the boy will learn to like him.

Link is 12 and Vaati is almost an adult. There is a major age difference, but that did not bother Vaati at all. The boy was an amazing person. Able to wield a sword at such a young age and he knew some magic as well. He can wield and master just about anything once he puts his mind to it. He might be a great alley if they can convince him to join them. On top of that, Vaati had an attraction for the boy. Golden hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. What's not to like about him. Despite being an outdoor person, his skin is cream colored and he is rather thin. As the vision of the boy's naked body turned Vaati on.

Vaati reached a turn and walked past a guard who called to him. "Lord Vaati." "Yes?" "Master wants to speak with you immediately. He says it is about the boy you've brought back to the castle with you."

Vaati nodded and headed down towards Ganon's room. He could hear the oaf playing on his organ. He simply shook his head as he reached the door. "Such a fitting instrument for a Dark Lord like him. Goddesses, does he love making his own army depressed or what."

Vaati walks in as Ganon finishes up the song he was playing. "I got your message. Is there something about the boy you need to know?"

"Yes, Does he know the whereabouts of Princess Zelda? As long as she is free, there is always a chance of an uprising."

"He was still too weak to talk much when I checked up on him. I'll interrogate him next time. By then he should be healthy enough to talk in full sentences. Is there anything else you needed to know."

"Yes. Can you give me an estimate on when he will be fully healed?"

"About a week. Why?"

"I might be giving him a visit around that time, and I prefer to see him in a chair then in his bed."

Vaati looks at him but decides not to ask. He bows as he leaves. He turns to head to his room for a goodnight's sleep. He will see the boy in the morning.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Link stirs in his sleep as he opens his eyes. He sits up to look around. "So your awake." Link jumps an turns his head to see Vaati sitting at the table reading. Link gripped his blankets as Vaati puts the book down and stands. He walks over to Link and sits on the bed. "So, can you talk?"

Link looked at him angrily. "Yes, I can talk. I'm not mute."

"Oooh, Touchy. More importantly, do you know where Zelda is hiding."

Link felt the anger rise within him. He bursts out shouting. "OH! AS IF I'M REALLY GOING TO TELL YOU WHERE MY BEST FRIEND IS HIDING FROM YOU MONSTERS!! I WILL NEVER TALK SO FORGET IT!!"

Vaati said nothing at first but a grin appeared on his face as he spoke. "Well, I never said you had to tell me. I can simply probe your mind."

Before Link has a time to react, Vaati was sitting on his chest with his hand on Link's head. Link struggled as all of his memories came flashing before his eyes. Vaati went through them and saw the most horrible things. He saw when his past adventures and the things that happened on them. When Link was sent years into the future and when he went into the five temples. When he was probed by Morpha, when Dark Link not only left a few scars on his body but also messed with the boy on a mental scale, and the horrific things the Gerudos did to him when they captured him. He then saw the memories when Link went after Vaati. His sorrow for seing his best friend turned to stone or saying goodbye to Ezlo. He saw the pain Link went through while he was on his quest. He went all the way to the part where he heard the fairy tell them to go to the village of the Blue Maiden when he finally broke the connection.

Vaati stared at Link with wide eyes as Link sat there crying. He couldn't take seeing it all over again. Vaati shook his head slowly as he turned. "I have...what I needed. I'll leave n-now."

Vaati leaves the room and began to walk down the halls to Ganon. He continued to stare forward as a few guards look at him curiously. When he finally stops at Ganon's room he sees Ganon leaving it. Ganon looked up to see Vaati and blinked. "Vaati, are you crying?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vaati returned to the room with dinner for the boy only to find that the boy was still crying. He couldn't take it. He placed the dish on the table and walked over to Link. He then sits down for a second as Link doesn't bother to look at him. Vaati pulls Link onto his lap and begins to rock back and forth as he tries to calm the boy. Link keeps crying as Vaati finally finds his voice. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't know that was what happened. You always seem so happy. It's as if you go through all of that with no problems. "

Link says nothing but his crying subsides as Vaati stands and carries him over to the table and sits him down. Link looks at his plate then at Vaati. He then slowly begins to eat. Vaati nods as he begins to talk. "In a few days I am to leave. You are not to worry about your princess for she has escaped from the village of the Blue Maiden and is currently hiding somewhere else. I will be heading north to help with the battle on the mountains. While I am gone, Ganon will come to see you personally, and I beg that you do nothing to make him mad."

Link simply nods as he continues chewing his food. He was still recovering from the mind probing. Vaati frowned at the lack of talking and began to stroke Link's hair. It remained quiet for a while until Link was done, then Vaati returns him to bed and gathers the dirty dishes. He leaves Link to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Vaati was in his room meditating to mentally prepare himself for the mountain battle. Gorons were tough fighters and it will take quite a bit of magic to detain them, but in the end they will be no match. He smiles at the idea of being able to control the mountains. Just one step closer to controlling all of Hyrule. He suddenly frons as he hears laughter behind him. Child-like laughter. He then stands up and looks over his shoulder to the shadows. "What do you want, Dark?"A shadow like version of Link steps out of the shadows and smiles a toothy grin as his glowing red eyes pierce the darkness. "I heard that Link is being held in the castle."

"Yes, but Ganondorf has clearly stated that no one else is to go near the boy until he sees him. When I come back, I will see him and then you can do so. For right now I want you training for your battle to come in Kakariko village and Lon Lon Ranch, and Ganondorf wants Zelda alive."

Dark grins at Vaati. "Any special request you'd like to give?"

Vaati hesitates. "Yes. I would prefer that you bring Malon and Epona to the castle alive as well."

Dark fades back into the shadow. "I thought so."

Vaati turns at Dark's last words to find that he is gone. He turns to his sword and picks it up bafore heading outside. He turns to some soilders that are waiting outside. "Are we ready to fight?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Link lays on his bed looking at the ceiling. His thoughts are still swimming with what had happened with Vaati, and suddenly he was longing for Vaati's arms to be wrapped around him again. He's already missing their warmth and strength as well as the sense of security they give. He decided he might as well get dress and went to the dresser. In it, he found tunics of every different color. He chose a white one with white leggings. He also finds a black belt. He takes these clothes to the bathroom and lays them away from the tub. It was already filled with hot water and Link guesses that that was Vaati's doing. He carefully gets in and takes some bath oil to wash his hair and body. The bath oil smelled like lavender and jasmine which was a really appealing smell. Link began to wonder if they had some that smelled of the forest or of cinnamon. He really likes cinnamon, especially when he sprinkles it in honey or puts it in chocolate. He also misses the taste of honey. During his adventure in the forest, he found a liking for honey as he raid the bees' hives for nourishment. Honey went great with almost anything Link ate: Bread, apples, pumpkins, peaches, milk,...now he's getting hungry. Link chuckles to himself as he gets out and dries off. The tub drains of the dirty water and refills with clean water for the next time he needs a bath. Cool! Link gets dress and walks back into his bedroom. He lies back down onto his bed and continues to think. He wonders when he'll see Vaati again.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vaati has been gone for three days. Ganon receives a letter from his servant stating that Vaati has seized the mountains and will return by tomorrow. Ganon decides that while he waits, he will finally pay a visit to the boy. He walks down the hall to the hidden entrance to Link's room and walks inside. He looks around to see Link lying on the bed, fully clothed, and playing an ocarina. Vaati must of left it in the room with him. The walls were made to keep him from warping out anyway. He walks over to the bed and clears his throat loudly. Link jumps and was on his feet in a matter of seconds. He had a look of pure hatred on his face. Ganon grins at this as he motions with his hand. A chair behind him came to life and scuttles up behind Link so that he was sitting in it. Some chains appear and tie him in so that he can't escape. Link struggled as Ganon knelt down so that he was eye level with the kid. "So this is the Great Hero of Hyrule. Now you are my guest, so long as Vaati finds a use for you that is. Once he doesn't need you anymore, you will be mine."

Link gulped as that last statement came out low and threatening. Ganon laughs at the look of fear on Link's face. He smiles as a thought occurs to him. He snaps as the chains vanish and he quickly grabs the boy. He then leans over and whispers into his ear. "If you dare struggle, I will make this much more painful than it's going to be."

Link's eyes widen with fear as he struggles under Ganon's grasp. Ganon slaps him across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. Link froze up which was all that Ganon needed. He strips Link of his clothes and throws him onto the bed. He then ties his wrists together behind his back. He then turns Link over roughly and smiles down at the naked child as he began to remove his own clothing. "You've such a beautiful body. I'm going to enjoy this." He lifts Links legs and press them to his chest. Link cries but does not struggle as Ganon prepares himself. He aims his cock carefully and rams it into the hole.

Link screams out in pain as he felt the giant cock rip through him. Ganon bucks his hips as he continues to ram Link forcefully. Link screams soon turn into grunts as Ganon pounds his ass. Ganon soon turns Link over without removing the member and presses Link's legs to his chest and Link's back to Ganon's body. He continues in this position until he finally releases his seed. He then pulls himself out as he turns Link over and presses his cock to Link's lips. "Suck."

Link whimpers at first but was scared at what might happen if he refuses so he opens his mouth and began to suck on Ganon's member. He rolls his tongue over it and grates his teeth against the sides. He could hear Ganon breath heavily as he did so. Soon Ganon releases himself into Link as Link was forced to swallow Ganon's cum.

Ganon gets up, cleans himself, gets dressed and leaves Link there weak and crying.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vaati returns from his raid the next morning but instead of going to speak with Ganon like he would usually do, he went straight to Link's room in hopes to see the boy. He enters the rooms hidden door only to find a horrific scene awaiting him. Link was still in bed naked with his arms tied behind him with dried blood and cum around his anal area and dried cum around his mouth. He was staring at the wall with dead looking eyes and was breathing hard.

Vaati rushes to him and places a hand on his head. A fever. He cuts the rope and rushes Link into the bathroom. He places Link into the water. By now, Link has realized that someone was with him, his hands are no longer tied, and he was in a different room. He glances up to see Vaati. Vaati cleans Link up and takes him back to his room. He waves his hand at the bed as it suddenly became clean and lays Link on the bed. He pulls the blankets up and runs off to find a potion. He comes back with one and once he was finished with Link, he slumps into a chair that he had pulled up beside the bed. He looks at Link to find that the boy has fallen asleep. What happened to him?

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Link wakes up. He rolls over and throws up off the side of the bed. He rolls back over to find Vaati sitting in a chair on the other side. Vaati was asleep. Link's mind felt fuzzy as he began to remember what last happened before he fell asleep. _Why did he help me?_ Soon Link did not care anymore. He wanted to be held so he pushes the blankets away and crawls over to Vaati. Vaati wakes up as he felt someone get on his lap and looks down to see Link curled up and clutching his shirt. Vaati wraps his arms around the shivering child as Link broke out into tears. Vaati began to rock back and forth to calm him down. Finally Vaati decided to ask. "Who did this?"

"G-Ganon!"

Vaati stares down at Link in shock. _Ganon? He promised not to hurt him! Until I say so, he belongs to me! Now he's hurt physically and mentally. Why?_ Vaati grits his teeth in anger. He finally lifts Link to his bed and tucks him in. Link did not wish for Vaati to leave but Vaati wanted to do something. "I need to talk to Ganon. Don't worry. I'll make sure that he doesn't touch you again."

Link calms down and lets go of Vaati. Once Vaati was sure that Link was comfortable, he left the room. He ran into a girl on his way out. The girl had white hair that was as long as Vaati's, ghostly white eyes, very pale skin, white, long, plain dress, and a giant white orb in her hand. She stares up at Vaati as he ran into her. He glances down at her. "Big Brother? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Um, Perla? Can you go keep an eye on my pet and try to calm him down. I'm going to talk to Ganon, and I don't want to leave him alone while he's hurt."

Perla said nothing as she walks past Vaati and enters the hidden door. Vaati watches her before turning to continue n his way.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: Yay! An OC. Perla is Vaati's sister but they don't look alike. Perla I got from the Romanian word for pearl. She is holding a giant pearl in her hands. She shows almost no emotions and tends to listen to her brother. She wants nothing more than Vaati to be happy and will do anything to ensure it. I'm going on a short hiatus from writing from the lack of reviews. I don't know if I'm going to start writing again. See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Link opens his eyes as he hears someone enter the room. He snaps up into a sitting position to see Perla standing in front of the bed. He blinks as he stares at her. _Wow! She's pretty. Why is she white like that?_ Perla says nothing as she walks up to Link and places her hand on his chest. She pushes back down on the bed. Link found himself obeying her and stares as she climbs up onto the bed with him and places and arm around him. "Relax. I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to keep you safe."

Link didn't know why but he felt safe in her arms. It was the same secure feeling he had when Vaati held him. Link closes his eyes as warmth over took him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vaati walks down the halls as he felt anger bubble up inside him. He finally reaches the main chaber where he can hear the organ playing. He pushes the door open, hissing four words with malice. "We had a deal!"

Ganon turns at the sound of Vaati's yelling and smiles. "What are you talking about?"

"Link is mine 'til I say so! In return I gave you the location where he hid those gems and where the maidens are hiding! That includes princess Zelda! I'm sorry that you didn't get the princess, but that doesn't mean you go back on our promise!"

Ganon smiles as he stands and straightens his cape. He then walks up to Vaati. "I do recall you suggesting he stay in this castle, _my_ castle. That makes him _my_ guest who should also abide by _my_ rules. Technically, I can do what I want."

Vaati felt what was left of his color leave his face. How does he fight _that_? He grits his teeth as he hisses through them his next question. "What will it take to get you to leave him alone?"

Ganons smile turns into an evil grin as he leans over so his face was inches from Vaati. "If you wish for me to leave him alone, why not take his place?"

Vaati's eyes widen in shock. "Are you crazy?!"

"Fine. I guess that leaves me to do whatever I want to your pet."

Vaati stares at Ganon as his grin widens. Finally Vaati sighs in defeat. "Do what you will to me, but leave Link alone."

Ganon's grin was in that of triumph as he heads back to his seat. "Come here."

Vaati approaches as he removes his belt. 'I'm really going to regret this.'

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Link wakes up as he realizes the girl was gone. He sits up to see sitting at the table with food. "Come, eat. Big brother wants me to take care of you while he is busy."

Link nods as he carefully gets up and walks over to the table. "Who are you?"

"Perla, Vaati's little sister. I have heard much about you from Vaati. How you defeated him and Ganon and everything else. He told me to watch over you after the incident."

Link nods as he realizes she was showing no emotion in her face or voice. He hesitates as he sits at the table and finally stats to eat. He soon found out that he was starving and starts shuffling food in his mouth like a little kid. Well, he is 12. Link swallows his last bite and smiles. ' Like Grandpa always say; a full tummuy is a happy tummy.' Link chuckles at that thought. He looks at Perla to see her still eating in a dignified manner. She did not even seem to notice that Link was done. Link decides to play the ocarina while he waits for her to finish.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vaati felt sick as he walked back to Link's room. He was limping and wiping his mouth as he went. He was cursing as he went. "One of these days, Ganon, You will pay for this humiliation! You're just lucky I want this boy! That prissy, screable, ignoramus, moronic, deformed, no good, two-faced, motherfucking, sadistic, son-of-a-bitch, child-from-hell, ass-kissing, horrendous, pig-faced, bastard!" (A/N: I ran out of insults.)

When he finally reaches the hidden door, he could hear Link's peaceful playing on the other side. He smiles as he walks in. He could see Perla enjoying Link's playing. He limps over and sits in a chair to listen. Link plays with his eyes close so he did not even notice Vaati entering. When Link finally stops playing, he jumps at the sight of Vaati. Vaati only smiles as he limps over to Link. "Well, I'm glad to see your doing better."

Link only nods as Perla silently gets up, straightens her dress, and leaves the room. Vaati picks Link up and carries him back to the bed. Link notices Vaati's strange movements. "You're hurt..."

Vaati could hardly hear Link's quiet voice but smiles as he understood the meaning. "Just an injury from battle. It will heal soon enough. You don't have to worry."

Link blushes as he turns his head to the side. "I'm not worried about you. I just noticed that you were hurt. That's all."

Vaati shakes his head as he places Link on the bed and gives him an orb. "This will allow you to see your friends as well as anyone and anyplace in all of time and space. You will be able to see Zelda. My sister made it so only those pure of heart can use it. You can see why I can't use it. I have too much darkness in me. If you try hard enough, I'm sure you can be able to communicate with them. This is just to keep you from getting bored."

He turns to leave as Link looks the orb over suspiciously. He looks up in time to see Vaati leave and then looks back at the orb. He then runs over to the table, places it in the center and runs back to the bed where he stares at it from a distance. 'Probably a trick or a dangerous weapon meant to kill me. Maybe it's just a hoax and he is having a laugh over my expense. Either way, I'm not going to fall for it.'

Link sits there staring at the ball for what seems like hours. His face starts out with determind anger but slowly changes to deep curiosity. Finally he slowly climbs down off the bed and one step after another, he cautiously approaches the table with child-like curiosity, and picks up the orb. "I want to talk to Princess Zelda,... please."

The orb fills the room with light as Link prepares for the worse.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Zelda was in Zoras Domain, talking to Princess Ruto about an escape to Termina while the fairy flies over them, when suddenly light fills the room. When the light vanished, a transparent Link was standing in the middle of the room. "LINK!"

Zelda gets up as several scream ghost. "Zelda! I'm not a ghost! I'm talking through a magical orb!"

Everyone quiets down as Zelda's eyes widen. "You're alive?"

"Yes! I'm being held captive in Ganon's castle!"

"Link! Are you okay?"

Link falls silent and turns his head away. Zelda could see the sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong, Link?"

"Can everyone except you, Ruto and Navi leave the room, please?"

All the Zoras left though some seemed eager to listen. When they were gone Ruto then looks at Link with concern. "What happened Link?"

Link's voice was almost inaudible as he spoke. "Ganon molested me..."

Zelda, Ruto and Navi brought their hands to their mouths. Link continues. "He also has taken over most of the lands, including Death Mountain! He is getting help from Vaati!"

Zelda heard all of that but was most concerned about the first one. "Link...Are you okay?...Is there anything I can do?...."

Link thinks for a moment then nods. "Escape! That is all you can do for now. I will talk to you later, as soon as it's safe. Ruto! You need to leave too! The domain is next and if anything happens to you..."

Ruto gives a reassuring smile. "I'll go with Zelda! Don't worry!"

Link nods. "I have to go; Vaati might come back. Any last words?"

Ruto, Zelda, and Navi at the same time: "I love you."

The three girls look at each other with a slight blush on their faces and wide eyes as Link vanishes with a faceas red as a cherry.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

(A/N) Yes, Ganon does what he wants with Vaati. Yes he is getting away with it...for now.

Sorry for the slow update. Not enough reviews. Please R&R. Coming up next: Sheik enters, Shadow Link takes Lon Lon Ranch by force, and Ganon plays with Vaati at the poor wind mage's expense. Notice that Vaati's taking his sweet time with Link.


	5. Chapter 5

Noise's fill the air as a shadow overlooks the scene before him. A barn in flames as the farm workers run in fear.

Dark Link laughs maliciously at the horrific scene, his laughter filling the air with fear and darkness. The twelve-year-old shadow then spies a young girl running for her life on the back of a chestnut horse. She was gripping the white mane tightly. Dark felt a grin pull at his lips as he jumps on his own horse and follows her. He had a favor to hold.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Link paces back and forth in his room as he keeps glancing up at the orb. He jumps as the hidden door opens, seething that he can't open it, let alone find it. Vaati enters and smiles to see Link feeling better and smirks at Link's bad attitude. "Vaati! How long do you plan to keep me locked up?! What are you planning to do with me?! You and I are supposed to be mortal enemies, yet all you've done is help me. What are you up to?"

Vaati smiles at Link and walks up to Link carefully. He then leans in close so that their faces were mere centimeters apart. Link's eyes widen at this bold move. Vaati smirks and begins to circle Link as he talks. "If you really want to know, I've grown quite fond of you since our battle. I am a minish remember and when you and I first met, I thought all Hylians were sniveling, evil, cowards who don't even deserve to breath the same air as us. You of course proved me wrong and saved your lands as well as broke Gufuu's control on me. Since then I have been waiting to be free so I can find you and get to know you better. Maybe even recruit you as an ally. I soon learned of all your hardship and began to pity you. I never imagined how truly horrible it was until I probed your mind. Of course, imagine my surprise when I found out that the great Hero of Time and Four Sword Hero is really **bi**!"

Vaati laughs as Link jumps at this last sentence. Link turns red as he yells at Vaati. "I am not bi!"

Vaati's grin widens as he leans in closer to Link and kisses him deeply. Link was in shock but didn't make any movements to stop. Vaati takes this as a sign to continue and plunges his tongue into Links mouth as his arms wrap around Link. He finally breaks the kiss and smiles at the look on Link's face. He looks a mixture of horrified and confused with a hint of pleasure in his eyes. Vaati leans in close to Links ear and whispers. "Not bi, eh?"

Link pulls away from Vaati and turns his back towards him. Vaati smiles and walks up behind him. "Do not worry, I am not here to hurt you like Ganon did. I am merely checking on you. You've become just as important to me as my sister Perla, and I don't wish for any harm on you both. I wish there was a way to take you from your tortured life, but I will protect you as best as I can."

He then turns to leave. He was about to open the hidden door when he felt arms wrap around his middle. He looks down as Link was hugging him, tears flowing from his eyes. "Please don't do this. I can't take this confusion anymore. I just want to be with Zelda and my friends and I want to leave. I don't want to be cooped up in this room anymore."

Vaati smiles sympathetically and hugs back. He then pets Link's hair as he whispers to him. "Don't worry, when one of my servants returns, he will have a surprise for you. You won't be cooped up much longer. I'm afraid I can't let you leave, but I can at least make your stay a little more enjoyable. Will you trust me?"

Link stares up at Vaati as the last of his tears leave a trail on his face. He nods then Vaati wipes his face clean as he says "Good," before leaving through the hidden door.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vaati walks down the halls thinking about his talk with Link. He then feels something tackle him. As he struggles under the form he hears familiar laughter from on top of him. "Dark Link! I'm going to fuckin kill you! Get off!"

Vaati gets up and turns to glare at Dark Link who was smiling in triumph. "I accomplished my task. I have the girl and the horse. Now can I go play with Link?"

Vaati shakes his head and turns back into his intended direction. "Sure. Knock yourself out. Just don't hurt him. I have a secret meeting to attend to."

Dark Link cheers and begins to run to Link's room. Along the way he scoops a confused Perla into his arms as he continues his running. He kicks open the hidden door and gently puts Perla down gently before tackling Link to the ground. While Link was still struggling, he places a black collar around Link's neck and tells him, "With that, you can go anywhere in the castle but you can't leave the grounds. Now we can play!"

"Play? Wha-?"

Dark Link then pulls Link to his feet and practically drags him out the hidden door. He picks up Perla along the way. He kept this up until they found their way outside to the stables. Dark puts Perla down who remains silent and drags the struggling Link inside before a familiar voice rang out. "Link!"

Link freezes before looking up to see Malon petting Epona. Link rushes to her and hugs her. Dark Link merely smiles at this. "Vaati and I knew you were lonely. Honestly, If I could, I would've avoided attacking Lon Lon Ranch, but Ganon's orders were to destroy the ranch. I at least let everyone run away with their lives. He never did say to what extent. Although I also admit that I enjoyed watching everything burn. And just so you won't get lonely, I brought these two."

Link turns to Dark Link as Malon clutches him. "It's true. He allowed my father, Mr. Ingo, and all of the farm workers to live as well as the farm animals. He only destroyed our home."

Link turns to Malon and decided that he didn't care as long as they were all alive. "I'm glad to see you Malon. At least you are not hurt. I'm also happy to see Epona in one piece too."

Dark finally jumps onto Link's back. "Enough with the mushiness! I'm going to puke! Let's Race!"

Malon giggles as Perla watches the group from the stable doorway.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vaati felt sick as he was knelt in front of the Dark Lord, sucking his cock. He wanted nothing more than for this humiliation to end. He drags his teeth along the shaft to quicken the pace as Ganon moans with pleasure. Ganon grabs the back of Vatti's head and pulls his cock out to cum on his face. Vaati grimaces as Ganon gives Vaati permission to go. The boy walks quickly, almost running, to his room. He grabs a towel and cleans his face as he walks out to the balcony to get some fresh air. As he pulls the towel away, there were tears trailing down his face. He then hears a shot from below and looks down to see Dark Link and Link racing each other on horseback while Malon cheers for Link. He could see Perla standing next to Malon, watching but showing no excitement or caring. Vaati smiles at the scene. Link was having fun and does not seem to have a care in the world. His laughter and happiness meant so much to him. Vaati finally turns back to the bed for a quick nap.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I win!" Link screams the words to the sky as Dark throws his hat to the ground. "No way! I cheated fair and square and I still lost!"

Perla shakes her head. "That's because you cheated."

Malon brings Link into a tight embrace as Epona parades around, proudly while annoying Dark Epona. Link looks up just in time to see Vaati's retreating back and his smile vanishes. He remembers what Vaati said in the room. "Don't worry, when one of my servants returns, he will have a surprise for you. You won't be cooped up much longer. I'm afraid I can't let you leave, but I can at least make your stay a little more enjoyable."

So this is what he meant. Link has to admit that he was enjoying himself and not really realizing it. He looks back at Dark and pokes his shoulder. "Dark, you said this collar allows me to go anywhere on the castle grounds as long as I don't leave it, right?"

Dark nods and Link quickly turns. "I'll be right back for another race. I want to do something first."

Link races past the guards and up to Vaati's room. No one tried to stop him as he opens the door to find Vaati asleep in his bed. Link cautiously approaches the bed and pokes Vaati in his sleep. Vaati sturs and turns to see Link. "Ah, Link. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I want to say, thanks. Thanks for healing me and all that you are doing for me. I still am a little confused but I at least understand that you won't hurt me."

Vaati smiles and nods. "Is that all?"

Link quickly nods then leaves. Vaati felt a smile appear on his lips. Link had just made his day.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The young sheikah boy creeps past two more guards as he enters the castle. He looks down the halls and stops at the sound of approaching feet and pulls out his dagger. He waits until he sees a flash of green and pounces, only to find himself holding a frightened Link under him at blade point. Sheik's eyes widen as he looks the boy over. "Link?..."

Link suddenly recognizes the boy. "Sheik..."

"I came here to rescue you."

Link blinks at Sheik and finally shakes his head. "Sorry but you've come this way for nothing.

"What?"

"They've made sure that I can't leave."

Sheik glares at him. "Who's they?"

Suddenly Sheik is lifted into the air and lands with a black collar around his neck. Sheik turns to see Dark Link as he smirks back. "The same guy who just made sure that you can't leave either."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

(A/N:)

Rose: Sheik's been captured as well. How long will this go on? What will happen to Sheik? What will Vaati do about Ganon? Is this truly the end of the world as we know it?

Jammy: (Singing) It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it, and I'm feeling fine.

Rose: Shut it Jammy! Come back to see the next chapter! More torture for Link!


	6. Chapter 6

Link and Malon wrestles with Sheik as he tries to kill Dark. Dark in the mean time gives off a menacing laugh as Perla appears behind them. After hearing of the collars properties, Sheik became furious and keeps trying to stab Dark with his kunai. Vaati, hearing the ruckus, comes running to see the lot and he felt his stomach do a flip at the sight of Sheik. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

Everyone jump as they turn to Vaati. Dark then smiles as he replies. "I caught him trying to break our guest out. Even though it's impossible, I thought it'd be safe if he was under collar too."

Vaati blinks and sees that Sheik too wore the same collar as Link and Malon. His face turns serious as he approaches Sheik. He sighs and talks to Sheik in a rather commanding voice. "Since you seem so keen on being with your hero, you'll have to stay where we can keep an eye on you. Though I'm starting to wonder if I shouldn't hand you over to Ganon."

Link felt the color drain from his face as his stomach bottoms out. He then rushes to Vaati's side and grabs his arm as he pleads to him. "Please don't! Sheiks my best friend! Plaese don't give him to that monster! He'll do to him like he did to me! Or WORSE! Please Vaati?"

Vaati turns his attention to Link as Sheik stares at Link like he had grown a second head. Vaati's face softens as he saw the fear and sadness in Link's eyes. He then brings Link into a hug as he whispers gently to Link. "It's okay. I won't hand him over, but he is your responsibility. Do I make myself clear?"

Link nods but does not answer as Vaati tightens the hug somewhat before letting go. He then nods to the rest of the group and heads back to his room. The rest of the group goes back to Link's room as Sheik asks. "What was that and what do you mean he'll do to me like what he did to you?"

Link keeps staring at the floor as he answers. "Ganon, he raped me while Vaati was off fighting the Gorons at Death Mountain. Vaati's been protecting me since his return so that Ganon will leave me alone."

Sheik's eyes widen in shock and walks closer to Link as he guides him to a chair to sit. He then hears Dark clear his throat, and the two look up to see a second and a third bed in the room. Dark bows as he and Perla leaves. Dark turns to them as he exits the door. "Our two new guests will be sharing your room Link. Their clothes are in the dresser and make sure to tell them the rules of the castle. Especially the one about Ganon. See you in the morning."

Dark leaves as Sheik turns to Link. "What does he mean by rules?"

Link looks up at the two as he answers. "Well, first rule: stay out of Ganon's way."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vaati walks into his room with his hand on his forehead. He sits down on his bed as he rubs his temples. He now has three twelve-year-olds, an eleven-year-old, and a nine-year-old to look after. He has promised to protect them from a man who he is now forced to please in order to keep that promise and is to leave soon to attack Zora's Domain, leaving the group unguarded for one whole week "My job is not getting any easier."

"Big brother?"

Vaati looks up to see Perla staring at him with her emotionless eyes. She climbs onto bed with him and snuggles against him. He smiles at this. When he gained the power to go from Minish to Hylian, she followed to make sure he doesn't get hurt. It was her who freed him from his prison and she willingly gave up her past and happiness to be with him. He doesn't understand why but atleast tries to make her happy to pay her back. He regrets wasting a wish on getting power when his true deepest desire is to get his little sister to learn how to smile. "I'm just thinking. I'm leaving again and won't be back for a week. I want you to watch over Link, Dark, Malon, and Sheik while I'm gone. If anything happens, send a letter. Ok?"

Perla nods as Vaati lays down on the bed. Perla curls up next to him as Vaati drifts off to sleep. "I will brother...for you..."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sure enough, two days later, Vaati was sent to take over Zora's Domain. This meant that the group of kids are on their own for one whole week. Link became very cautious when walking in the hall. Sheik felt Link was being ridiculous but then again, they are trapped in a castle with Ganon. Link had decided to stay in his room while Malon went to check on Epona, Dark went to find something in the library, and Sheik went to find Ganon. "That stupid Sheikah is just begging for trouble. It's no use without the Master Sword or the Picori's Blade."

Link kept mumbling this to himself as he walks over to the dresser to retrieve the orb and ocarina. "I think I'll have a chat with an old friend."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sheik tiptoes down the hall, avoiding guards at all cost. Although the Hero of Hyrule has given in to Vaati, Sheik was not going to give up without a fight. He knows Link has been hurt but felt that Link should continue to fight and is disgusted with his actions towards Dark and Vaati. It would be a sad day in Hyrule if he ever submits to someone. Sheik decides that if he can find a way to break out, he will be able to free Link and get his spirit back as well. That was the general idea and that means he will have to target the center pillar of power, aka Ganon. He approaches Ganon's chamber with his body covered in sweat and his heart pumping in his ears. He slowly opens the door to find a huge room with dark curtains, a huge four-poster bed with black sheets, and furniture carved in dark wood. There were crimson candles on the table that filled the room with little light. He walks in when he sees the room was empty and walks over to his drawers and chest to search for anything that might remove the blasted collar. He did not notice when shadows enter the room and approach him from behind. Suddenly a hand grabs Sheik from behind and threw him on the bed. Sheik looks up in shock as his cowl was ripped from his face. He looks into the hungry eyes of Ganon who grins at the beautiful face below him. "I honestly didn't expect one to be foolish enough to come into my chamber, especially after what I've done to your hero. My, what a beautiful face you have. I wonder if your body is the same way."

Sheik's eyes widen as the Dark Lords hand travels over his body and rips off his clothes. He tries to struggle but soon finds his hands tied above his hands and feet tied to the four bed posts. The boy struggles as Ganon glides his hand over the Sheikah's body. Sheik trembles under his touch as he mutters curses under his breath. Ganon moves down his chest to a more sensitive area receiving a gasp from the boy below him. His grin widens as hunger reached his eyes. "Vaati may be able to protect the hero, but he can do nothing about you."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

In a flash of light, Link returns to his room with tears streaming from his eyes. It was hard. It was torture to be so close yet be so far away. He can see her but not hug her or play with her. He misses her. He also misses Ruto, Navi, Impa, Nabooru, Darunia, and many other friends who had fled to Termina. He managed to tell them of Sheik and Malon and they were shocked at their capture but relieved that they were alive. He then had a minute alone with Zelda that he deeply regrets. He jumps onto his bed with tears streaming from his eyes and decides to go look for Sheik to get over this pain.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Link walks down the empty halls for a while 'til he comes upon Ganon's room. He thinks for a moment and decides to check inside. He does and he thought at first the room was empty until he hears a pained cry from the corner of the room. He walks over to see Sheik, curled up, beaten, and obviously raped. Link panics as he scoops up his best friend and rushes back to his room. "I warned you, Sheik! I warned you and you went anyway! There is no escape, but you didn't listen! Now look at you!"

Link felt angry tears slide down his face as he rushes into his room and to the bathroom where he places the unconscious boy in the tub and starts to scrub his body clean of blood and cum. Sheik moans in pain and protest but Link ignores him as he continues the scrubbing. He then dries and dresses Sheik before putting him to bed. Link looks his friend over once more before bursting into tears. He then stops abruptly as a pair of gentle arms wrap around him. He turns to see Perla and steps aside so she can examine Sheik. After a few minutes she turn to him. "He will be fine, physically. He needs rest and won't be able to walk for a while. Mentally, I don't know I'm afraid."

"Idiot. I warned him. How come he never listens to me. Every time we ever talk and he has an order for me I always go through it, but when I have a warning for him or a request, my words fall on deaf ears. Now look at him. Stupid Sheik! Idiot! He had this coming. I just wish he had listen, then he wouldn't be in this state."

Perla nods as Link finishes up. "I understand but he didn't listen to reason. We just have to be supportive and help him through this horrible experience."

"Why? He was never truly there for me. When I went back to being a child, it was like I was 18 in an 11-year-old body. My life had been ruined. I was lucky to hold onto any innocence at all. He simply said that as a hero I had to take the bad with the good and suck it up. Don't you know how much that hurt?"

"Do you care for him in his time of need and wish to help him despite your past?"

"Yes."

"Then right now it is irrelevant, but you can discuss the past with him when he is healed and speak your mind to him."

Link nods and sits next to Sheik's bed. He leans over to touch Sheik's face as an almost inaudible sound came from his mouth. "Sheik..."

Perla stares at them before leaving. She was going to make sure hr big brother got word of this.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheik stirs as he slowly opens his eyes. He felt terrible and he was aching all over. He looks around to see he is in his bed in Link's room. He then spots Link in a chair to his right. Link was asleep with his head in his arms leaning on the bed. Sheik blinks with uncertainty before touching Link's head with his hand. Link jumps and sits up straight as he stares down at the wounded sheikah. "Sheik!" he whispered.

Sheik pulls on the best smile he could while in pain before faltering in pain. He clenches his eyes shut before he felt a soothing hand touch his forehead. He opens his eyes to see Link lightly petting him in a calming matter. "Are you okay? "

Sheik smiles gently before whispering "I've been better."

Link nods as a sad smile crosses his features and tears came to him. Sheik frowns at the look in confusion. "Are you okay Link? Why are you sad?"

Link's smile becomes a frown as disbelieving anger over took his features. "I'm worried about you. What you'll probably do next to get me out of here."

Sheik nods as he manages to sit up this time. "I'm making plans even as we speak. We have to get that collar off of you and get a sword in your hand."

Link shakes his head as the seriousness is etched into his face. "I'm not going through with it! We've lost! The only way we can win now is if we get inside help from one of his minions! Only they can remove them! On a different note, you don't seem at all worried about what I've been through, nor have you changed since what Ganon did to you! You were never worried about me and as soon as I was able to even lift my sword you would send me on my next journey! It's been like this since I first pulled the master sword! You kept it up as I nearly starve myself going through those temples and over the lands! I hardly ever got to eat, sleep, bathe, heal, and for the love of goddesses, during my second adventure I'VE BEEN WEARING THE SAME TUNIC FROM THE VERY BEGINNING ALL THE WAY TO MY FIGHT WITH VAATI! **I'M SHOCKED ABOUT THE LACK OF STENCH DESPITE ALL THAT!!! IT WAS DOWN RIGHT NASTY!!! BUT YOU NEVER EVER CARED!!!"** Here Link takes a deep breath and hisses out a whisper. "Drop it, Sheik! We've lost! The least you could've done was make sure that we get out of this in one piece but you don't care! You never cared!"

Sheik stares at Link with wide eyes as his brain processes all he heard. He closes his eyes an turns his stare down to his hands. He knew he was supposed to be emotionless but that didn't mean he had to be downright cold. Yet that was how he has been. He had treated Link like a solder instead of a friend or at least as the innocent being he was. He turns to Link who was no longer looking at him but at the wall like it had insulted him and wraps his arms around him, pulling him in to a hug. Link jumps at this but says nothing. He wanted to hear what Sheik has to say. "Link? I'm sorry. I'm not really used to showing emotions and you were the first person to ever bring them out of me. I did not know how to retaliate except become cold and uncaring. That is how I was raised."

Link nods as he sighs. "I know, I know. I should've said something sooner."

Suddenly the doors burst open as Vaati walks in quickly. Dark Link, Perla, and Malon were following him. He was angry by the looks of his face. He rushes up to them and looks at Link. "What did Ganon do now?"

Link points at Sheik. "He tied Sheik down and raped him. He said that your deal protects me but no one else."

Vaati shakes disbelieving his head as he sits down in a chairs and puts his face in his hands. He stayed like that for a moment as everyone stares. He finally sits up straight and takes a deep breath. "I was afraid of this. I made a deal with him after he had hurt the poor boy. I saved Link's life from death and wished merely a chance to gain his trust. I had plans for him but it seems that Ganon has other plans. I should've figured that he doesn't give a hoot about any of us. I made a deal that protects Link but only Link. The rest of you are unprotected and out in the open. I thought that he would leave all of you alone since those collars kind of make it where you belong to me, but I was dreadfully wrong. Here is what you all must do. Stay away from Ganon! Stay away from his chambers! Don't give him any reason to harm you! Don't wander the halls alone, or at all as a matter of fact! Go only to the areas you are allowed in! Dark Link should know them. and finally, DON'T say anything that can get you punishment! Understand?"

They all nod. "Good!" With that, Vaati gets up and walks out into the halls. When he makes it back to his room, he collapses against the wall and growls. "Ganon! I should've never joined you!"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The kids were gathered in Link's room talking. They were sitting on the floor in a circle. Link rubs his face as he turns to Dark Link. "Mind telling me what Vaati really has planned with us."

Dar Link merely smiles. "Does it really matter?"

Everyone except Perla. "**YES!**"

Dark Link cringes before speaking again. "Okay. Ganny-doofus wants to keep an eye on Link and maybe, if possible, use his capture as a way to strike fear in everyone. You know, showing you off with a broken body and will. Vaati on the other hand wants you all to be safe. Especially when he found he had feelings for Linky over here."

Link turns ten different shades of red before bursting out. "Is there anyone here who doesn't want to molest me on sight?" Deep silence all around (including all readers XD). "Sheik?"

"Sorry Link...I'm bi...maybe even gay...I'm not entirely sure..."

Link looks at Sheik with the widest of eyes before turning to Perla. She simply looks Link up and down before muttering in the same emotionless voice "You **are** rather cute."

Link slaps himself. "I'm going to take a nice cold bath, then we will continue this meeting."


	8. Chapter 8

Link lays on his bed now fully dressed and staring at the ceiling. He was waiting for the rest to arrive so they can continue with the meeting. His mind was still on Vaati and Ganon. Vaati seems to hate Ganon. Why did he join him? Why is Dark Link here? What is going on? Will he ever be free? How seriously messed up is his life? He sighs as he hears the door open. Malon and Perla appeared first as Malon tries to talk Perla into wearing something other than the white gown. "I mean, why do you wear it. Your hair and eyes are already white and so is your skin. You should wear a dress that makes you glow so people won't even notice the white."

Perla shakes her head. "Me and my brother are customary to dress to match our skin, hair, and eyes. I also dress to show my purity and innocence. It also matches the color of snow in winter and has its usefulness of keeping me cool in the summer."

Malon shrugs in defeat. "Too each their own, I guess."

Next came Sheik and Dark, each talking about what they found most attractive about Link. Sheik shakes his head. "Even as a boy, he always look the part for a hero."

Dark nods to that. "I like his eyes. In them, I can see the world."

Links rolls his eyes. "And what would you two do if I married someone."

Dark shrugs. "Depends who you marry really. If Zelda then I'd go after this pretty farm girl right here."

Malon giggles as Sheik thinks about it. "I have a rather attraction to this one girl named Maron. I'd say I would try her instead."

Perla sits down next to Link as there meeting continues. Link turns to Dark Link. "Okay, Next piece of business. Why has Vaati joined Ganon? He seems to hate the guy."

Here Dark Link coughs and twiddles with his fingers. "When Ganny-dork escaped his prison he realized that his power alone wasn't enough to stop you so he freed Vaati from his prison and forced the guy to obey him. He made a deal giving Vaati his freedom and you if he submits to him and does his bidding unquestioningly."

Link nods as Malon grips Link's arm. "And you? Who are you loyal to? Both of them had pulled you into my adventure at least once. Who do you work for now?"

"Honestly? Neither! I was released by Vaati a long time ago. I only stayed because Perla refuses to leave him and I don't want to feel guilty if anything happens to her."

Sheik sounds amused. "So the shadow has a heart."

Dark shoot s him a glare while a deep blush covers his face. His skin being smoky black, it was a surprise to see it change colors at all. Link was deep in thought. He finally sighs before continuing in a tired tone. "I'm already tired and worn from the huge amounts of battling I had to do in the past. Defeat Ganondorf, defeat Majora, defeat Agahnim, defeat Ganondorf again, defeat Vaati, defeat Vaati again, defeat Onix, defeat Veran, defeat Twinrova, defeat Ganondorf again, defeat Vaati again, defeat Ganondorf again, and I have only been battling for two years of my life. It's going to be three in another two months. I am tired and worn out. We need to escape, and more than anything, we need to take Ganon down once and for all. We need to come up with a plan to free all of us and Vaati from this monster."

Dark Link nods and stands up. "I know several of his servants that can help us. We'll need all the help to take on someone as powerful as him. We'll try to sneak you all your weapons. What do you need?"

"All my weapons, including my pouch."

Dark nods and disappears in black smoke. Link turns to Sheik. "I need you to get the full layout of the castle. Got it?"

Sheik nods and runs out of the room without saying a word. Link looks at the girls. He then turns to Perla. Can you and Malon gather healing items? I would also like to know if these collars can be removed."

Perla nods. "Yes they can be removed, but I'll tell you after we have gathered the supplies. You just contact your friends and give them their orders."

With that, Perla leads Malon out as Link walks over to the dresser to pick up the small glass orb from earlier. "Show me Zelda." He was gone in a flash of light.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dark Link finds his way to the dungeons easily. He has been down here hundreds of times to torture prisoners. He stopped when one prisoner, a young girl who was no older than Malon, died when her heart suddenly stopped in the middle of the torture session. The look on her sad, crying, damaged eyes as she pleaded for relief from pain never left him. He cringes at the memory. He is still a sadist but since then, he has been having problems with killing. He looks around until he found what he was looking for. On a table were all the items that Link was carrying with him when Vaati brought him to the castle. He quickly grabs the items before rushing out, not wishing to stay there any longer.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sheik creeps through the halls with a piece of parchment and a quill, scribbling down a map and some details as he went. He was going to do his part without complaint and he was going to stay by Link's side; throwing his own culture out the window.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Malon and Perla gather supplies needed for any immediate emergencies. They were in Vaati's room but Vaati was nowhere to be found as they continue their work. Malon glances at the empty bed. "Where is Vaati now, and where do you sleep? "

Perla looks up at Malon before turning back to the shelves. Vaati is probably with Ganon. I don't have any clue what they are doing now. I usually sleep with my brother or with Dark Link. I get nightmares when I sleep alone."

"You know, when this is over, you and your brother will always be welcome at the ranch."

Perla nods but says nothing. Malon sighs and gets back to work.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Zelda was sitting at the Stock Pot Inn with the sages and friends and what few maidens have escaped. In front of her on the table was a few minish that were hurrying about, looking for anything to do. One minish in particular was trying to make sure that the princess's meal stays hot. Suddenly there was a flash of light as Link stands in the middle of the room. Navi, Tatl, and Tael immediately began to fly around his head as if he was there. Zelda smiles at seeing he was okay, even though her heart yearns to be closer. Her heart jumps though at this next sentence. "We have a plan of escape!"

Impa's eyebrow raises. "We?"

"Me, Malon, Sheik, Perla, and Dark!"

Ruto looks surprised. "Dark?"

Link nods. "He's on our side. He along with Vaati and a few others that work in the castle. We are going to attack Ganondorf when he least expects it but we need something like an uprising to distract him long enough. Once we are ready, we will give him everything we've got. With him gone, we're free, and you can return."

Zelda nods but Nabooru wasn't convinced. "Why would Vaati help us?"

Here Link blushes and begins to draw on the ground with his foot. Why is telling them so awkward? Zelda's question was soon answered. Choosing his words very carefully, he answers. "H-He s-seems to have t-taken a shine to m-me."

Zelda blushes as Impa's eyes widen. Navi, Tatl, and Tael burst into laughing. Everyone else was a mixture of shock, humor, and confusion. Nabooru was one of confusion. "I don't get it."

Link vanishes after that to avoid more humiliation as Impa whispers into her ear. Soon Nabooru bursts into laughing. Zelda shakes her head but smiles. Soon this nightmare may be over.


	9. Chapter 9

Vaati cries out in pain as Ganondorf pounds into him. He had tears in his eyes and felt a pang in his heart. Ganon was treating him rather roughly today. He felt himself get sick as Ganon grabs his own erection and starts to pump it. He wanted nothing more than to disappear, but he knew if he did then Link will fall to this man's hands. That thought alone keeps him coming back, no matter how much he hated it.

Finally he couldn't hold back as he releases himself and shudders at feeling the Dark Lord's release. Ganon then leaves him and cleans up before saying, "When the feeling returns to your legs, I suggest you go get some rest." He then leaves Vaati in that state. Vaati sloly gets up and dresses himself before starting down the halls to his room. He stumbles as he walks. Finally he reaches his room only to to have the door open in front of him and see Perla and Malon on the other side holding a bag of his potions and some spell books. Malon drops the books but thankfully didn't drop the bag. Her eyes widen as Perla stares at her brother, her eyes widening for the first time since her birth. She then whispers in a shaky voice, "B-Brother? What's happened to you?"

He then here gasps and turn to see Dark and Sheik staring at him as well. Vaati finally look at a mirror. He could see why they were frightened. He was a mess. Vaati had bruises on my face and hi lip was bleeding and swollen from when he was bit there. There were also bloody marks on his shoulder. His face was paler then usual and my hair and clothes were a mess. There was a dried substance at the corner of his mouth and he could see blood running down my legs from up between his thighs. He was sweaty as well and had bags under my eyes. Vaati turns back to my sister who had tears in her eyes. He never remembered her crying. He never remembered her showing any emotion at all. Finally his thoughts stray off as dizziness sets in. He grabs the wall and leans over to puke on the floor. Once his stomach was empty, he felt arms grab him and heard Sheik's voice. "Easy there, we're taking you to Link's room. We can help you there."

Vaati didn't care anymore. The jig is up, might as well confess. He loved that boy so much he has been going through hell for him. Finally he blacks out.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Vaati could feel a cold rag on his face as he opens his eyes. Link was wiping his face with a wet rag, soothing his bruises. Vaai was no longer in his clothes but in light purple pajamas. Those two were the only ones in the room. Everyone else must be somewhere else. Link smiles at him, seeing he was awake. "You okay? Care to talk about it?"

Vaati said nothing. He reaches out and pulls Link to him. He brings his lips to Link's, caressing the pink petals on his pale face. Link's eyes widen at first but then he relaxes into the kiss and closes his eyes. He could wait to hear the news. He was too busy enjoying himself. Vaati slides his tounge past Link's lips and start to taste the sweet and innocent boy in his arms. He pulls Link down onto the bed beside him and begins to move one hand along his back, bringing it down and up. He finally reaches to Link's belt and masterfully pulls it off. Link had no idea what was going on but he didn't care. He closes his eyes again as he leans his head back as Vaati's mouth attacks his throat. "V-Vaati? Wha?..."

Vaati pushes Link to the bed as he rolls onto him. He pulls of Link's tunic and shirt before attacking his chest with kisses. Link could feel lush appearing on his face as he closes his eyes to the pleasure he was feeling. Vaati has one hand on Link's waist while the other was sliding down his chest. Link moans at the stimulating feeling. Vaati's hand grabs the hem of his pants and pulls it down. Link found he had a rather painful hard-on. Vaati, who was still fully dressed, had Link naked and lying beneath him. Even his hat was gone. Vaati licks and sucks his nipples, making them hard. His hands slide from the boy's waist, over his stomach, and up to his chest and back again. Vaati raises his head to Link's ear and kisses in that one sensitive spot beneath it. "Link, let me bring you pleasure. Let me show you how much you mean to me. Let me excite you and love you."

Link didn't know what to say. He simply moans as Vaati kisses that spot again and his hands go to Link's groan, grasping his painful erection. Link groans wanting as he bucks to create needed friction. Vaati smirks as he leans down and takes Link's lips with his own again, tasting the inside of his mouth with eagerness. Vaati carefully removes his own clothes and pries Link's legs apart. He doesn't resist. As a matter of fact, he welcomes it. He was kind of scared that it might be painful after what Ganon did, but this was pleasure like he never felt before. It was all a blur to him as Vaati thrusts into him. Before he knew it, Vaati was finished and pulled out of him. They lay there panting for some time before Vaati pulls Link into a hug. Link then noticed that Vaati was crying. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that, but I really wanted you. I needed you. I couldn't wait any longer. Especially the pain I was in. I-I-"

He lets out a sob of fear and sorrow before burying his face in Link's hair. Link stayed there for a second before he pulls back. Vaati looks up in fear that this was a rejection until he felt Link's lips on his. Link goes from his lips to his cheek, kissing away the tears. "It's okay Vaati. I'm here. It didn't hurt and I actually enjoyed it. I understand."

There was a pause of silence as they laid there hugging before Link finally asks, "What happened?"

Vaati sighs before telling Link the whole story.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Link and Vaati were clean and fully dressed by the time the rest came back. Malon hopes up to Link. "The horses are ready for a quick getaway if needed."

Link nods. "I already told Vaati the plan. Zelda will attack first thing tomorrow so get some rest 'til then. We will all be sharing this room so a few of you wil either share beds with us or sleep on the floor. Any questions?"

"Can I share a bed with you?" Dark Link asks.

Link visibly shudders. "I hate to think what would happen if I say yes."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry but I have to end this now. I am slowly losing interest but I hate to leave a story hanging so I will be finishing up with this story now. I am writing the prequel AND sequel to "Through the Mirror" so expect the first chapter of those two out soon. "LOZ: Okami" is on a short hiatus while I get through "Betrayal." For those of you interested in other stories, I have "Evil King vs. Dark Lord" from Okage and "Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga." I am hoping to start a collection of one-shots for Gaiaonline soon using my character and the characters of my friends and sisters. Please feel free to go through my other stories and again I apologize for the sudden ending. I had something else in mind but realized that I didn't have the attention span to put it up. This is after all just another short story compared to my major stories of Okami, Betrayal, Okage, and Mario. I hope you've enjoyed it.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

In castle town, many monsters could be seen looming about. The moblins were grunting stupidly to each other while the stalfols walk as if in a daze. A few dark nuts and iron knuckles look out at the pathetic excuse for an army and snigger jokes to each other. They walk about until a bunch of giant barrels with skulls come rolling into the place. Everyone stares at them and come closer to get a better look. A moblin decides to crack on open with his spear. Bad idea. The barrels explode killing over half the group and sending the survivors flying. Suddenly guards, Gorons, Zoras, Sheikah, and much more were storming the city, drawing many of the guards from the castle. The war has begun.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Inside the castle, fights broke out as some traitors attack those still loyal to the pig-fiend. Vaati looks at Link. as the group hurries down the corridor. Perla was leading Malon out of the castle and to safety while the rest of them were going to confront Ganon. Dark pounces on a guard as they pass and reappears next to Sheik, covered in blood. Sheik decides to not leave a comment. They head to a three way fork. Link points in one direction. "Vaati! Head off to the left and drop the barrier around the castle. Sheik! Dark! Take the right and drop the draw bridge so the others can enter. I'll take care of Pig-face."

The split up and do as their told. Link rushes down the middle path as he could hear Ganon playing on the organ again. He might not have the Master Sword or the Four Sword but he has something better. He was not going to let Ganon get away with things anymore. He was going to kill the man in the most painful and gruesome way possible. He had let that cursed man live and merely sealed him away but that was a mistake. Link cursed his heart for being unable to take the life of a man, especially since it's plainly obvious that Ganon had long acquitted being one, joining the ranks of the demon monsters.

Link rushes up the stairs to the doors and shoves it open and rushes in but he did not draw his sword. Quite the contrary, he wasn't even armed. He only had his pouch. Ganon turns to the boy and smiles. "I see you've caused quite a commotion outside brat. I guess now I have no choice but to destroy you, though I must thank you for bringing Zelda to me."

Link growls but stands his ground. He holds up his hand as the Triforce of Courage glows on it. "This is it Ganon. One of us will walk out of this room with two pieces on the back of his hand while the other will burn in hell. I've killed to many to go to heaven and there is no way the goddesses would allow you, you monster."

Ganon smiles at this. He really couldn't agree more.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Dinofols are thrown out the windows left and right as Vaati sends another wind spell. He rushes past the broken widows to the tower where to power source of the barrier was. When he reaches the top, he saw a goleden pyramid the size of a melon inside a red, cylinder shield. Vaati rolls his eyes. He knew the weak point of this since he helped create it. "You'd think he would set up better defenses than this. Guy's head is bigger than is ego and his ego was huge to begin with."

Vaati chuckles at his little joke before moving to the pyramid and summons up his power. "Starting today, Ganon, I am no longer your slave."

He casts his spell that causes the pyramid to implodes upon itself. As the power source shatters, so does the barrier. Vaati laughs as he hears the groan of the drawbridge falling and the fight coming into the castle. Today will be the fall of Ganon.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Link sidesteps another spell from the frustrated Ganon but he didn't care. He was waiting. He wanted Ganon to fall before the eyes of all who he hurt. He wanted the monster to feel the pain and humiliation he caused to thousands of lives. He was going to hold out 'til then. He had to.

Ganon roars at him as he raises his hands and a giant, glowing, triangle appears on the ground. Link looks down as the thought that this was a new move came into his head. He quickly got out just as a burst of electricity and light began to flow through it. Ganondorf sends another energy orb his way, which hit the wall, bringing it down in the process. Link could only hold out for so long.

Suddenly Ganondorf unleashes a giant wave of energy that knocks down half of the castle. Link felt his feet leave the floor as he smashes into a hunk of rock. Link could feel blood on the back of his head and knew that playtime was over. He could hear people coming, obviously they heard the destruction of half the castle and are coming to investigate. Link gets up as he hears the familiar shout of Vaati but keeps his back turned to them. NOW! He reaches into his pouch and pulls out the one thing that will guarantee Ganon's painful and humiliating end. The Fierce Deity's Mask. Link could feel the demon inside the mask wake up at his touch. He pulls the mask and ask one thing of the demon. Bring an end to the monster Ganon.

Link's body is suddenly enveloped in light. Everyone stares at him as his body becomes taller, older, more powerful. Vaati could feel the power radiate from Link and he is nowhere near him. The power seemed to cause the remaining windows of the castle to shatter and the ground to shake. Soon the light fades as Oni Link takes a stand. Ganon's eyes widen as the demon pulls out a twisted sword that needs two hands to hold, though the demon is only using one. Ganon quickly raise both hands above his head and send a fury of orbs at Oni Link. He merely swats them aside with the hand not holding the sword. He then smiles as he swings his sword at Ganon. Though the sword never made contact, Ganon felt more pain than he could ever imagine. He suddenly hears a deep and menacing voce that sounds both very close yet faraway at the same time. "Did you really think I was going to just let you live and seal you away like I did last time? No! I never took your life because unlike the others, you were a human, but I saw I was wrong. You are not human, you are a cold, heartless, soulless monster who deserves to be slaughtered more than any other monster out there. I'll shall be your judge, jury, and executioner."

Ganon's eyes widen in horror as he desperately call every single spell that come to mind. Oni Link merely swats each spell aside as if there was nothing but dust. Vaati grabs Zelda as she tries to run past and holds her back so she couldn't get hurt. Dark and Sheik stood side-by-side with a shocked look on their faces. Ganon concetrates his power into one giant black orb and tosses it at the demon. Oni Link catches the orb. He then holds it above his own head as he concentrates his own power into it. Oni Link hesitates suddenly then pushes more power into the orb as it grows into a giant mass of swirling colors. He then throws it at Ganon with such force that a blinding light pushes out as the castle threatens to collapse.

When the blinding light faces. They all look up to see that the entire castle was gone as well as those that were loyal to Ganon. The Dark Lord was also gone. Zelda couldn't even sense his presence. Lying face down on the ground was Link. Vaati rushes to him and scoops the unconscious boy into his arms and kisses his forehead as he rocks Link back and forth, whispering to him. "Link, you did it. It's over. Wake up please. Don't die on me. Don't die. I love you. I care for you too much. I can't just let you die."

Zelda walks over and sits down next to Vaati who was still cradling her best friend. She looks Link over until a cough is heard from said boy. Link slowly opens his eyes half way and looks up at Vaati. He looks at Zelda and whispers to her. "Is he dead?"

She smiles and nods and Link then turns his head slowly to Vaati. He wanted to comfort the Wind Mage just like he comforted Link when he was hurt. Link wanted to say so much to this mage but all that came out was, "It hurts. Everything hurts. Help."

Vaati cuddles the boy again and whispers to him lovingly as he strokes Link's hair. "Shh, hush. Don't worry. Just relax and I'll take care of you."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Link wakes up in Lon Lon Ranch. He sits up to see Zelda sitting near him and reading a book. Vaati was slumped in a chair from exhaustion and asleep. He looks back and Zelda and speaks. Zelda jumps in shock before seeing that Link is awake. "How long have I been out?"

Zelda looks at him for a second and smiles. "Three days. Vaati's been caring for you during that time. He is quite tuckered out."

She giggles and motions to the sleeping form in the chair. She then turns back to Link. "That form you were in has taken much of your energy and left you in a vulnerable state when you changed back. A demon is not easy to control."

Link nods before answering, "I know, when I hesitated because of the pain he asked if we should continue. I was more focused on ridding the land of that monster once and for all."

Zelda smiles and she leans over and kisses him. Link smiles at first but then it saddens. "Zelda. I have to say something."

Zelda looks at him and motions for him to continue. "My life has been full of fighting and such, I mean I like adventuring and traveling but not when I am pressured with the lives of thousands on my back. I want it all to stop. On top of that, I have to chose who to spend the rest of my life with. It's a decision I can't make. Some of the choices need me while others have simply become close to me, and there are those who want me simply because I saved their lives. I can't choose but if I had to, I'd choose someone who can travel with me or something like that and well..."

Zelda got the message. He loves her but marrying her would mean giving up the freedom that he has worked his whole life for. He just can't give it up. She smiles and nods. "It's okay Link. We can always be friends. Besides, I think there is already someone here that matches you perfectly."

Link looks at here curiously as she giggles. "I'm talking about those that were with you in the castle. Vaati, Malon, Dark Link, Sheik, and Perla. There are others too. Navi will always follow you and you can always find them and take them with you on your travels. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Please come back to visit your friends in Hyrule or I'll send the guards after you."

The two stare at each other for a while before bursting into laughter. Link then leans forward and takes Zelda into his embrace. "Thanks Zel, you're the best."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Link! Hurry up!"

"Coming Vaati!" Link calls as he speeds up his packing. He then throws his pack un rushes out of the house. Out in front of the castle stood Vaati and Sheik as Perla had her arm around Sheik's and Dark Link was chasing Malon around. Navi tsks at the sight before flying to Link. Malon had the horses already to go. Link rushes into Vaati's arms and snuggles into them.

Zelda and the sages were there to wish them luck on their journey. Link gives Zelda a hug as she whispers to him. "Be happy and safe, my friend."

Link jumps onto Epona to lead the group to their next journey. Dark was riding on Dark Epona with Malon who was holding him around the middle. Sheik was riding his own horse with Perla while Vaati took the remaining horse. Link leads them out of Castle Town and on to their next adventure. Perla leans over to Link while still gripping Sheik and asks Link. "Where to first?"

Link smiles as he raises his sword. "To Termina. I have a friend there who I'd made a promise to. Then we go onward from there to see the land."

Perla nods and smiles for the first time as she snuggles up to the now blushing Sheik. Link rides up next to Vaati and takes his hand. "How does it feel Vaati, to be free?"

Vaati looks at the boy and smiles as he kisses his hand. "Like I've been born anew."


End file.
